


[C] Beautiful Thing

by OneofWebs



Series: Geralt Deserved This [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Getting Back Together, Kissing, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Reminiscing, Riding, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: After Yennefer and Triss leave Geralt tied to the bed, with only a minor concern that Jaskier willactuallygo and let him out, later, they take some time to revisit an old flame. That old flame just happens to be between the two of them; something that had nearly died out from all their years apart. It reignites quickly, now that they're together again.Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt Deserved This [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787443
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	[C] Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternally_Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Damned/gifts).



> I thought that series was finished but now it is ACTUALLY finished. why worry about who geralt should end up with when triss and yenn can just end up together
> 
> am too tired to type with proper capitals and punctuation please enjoy this
> 
> this can be read as a standalone. the only context you need is that geralt tried to romance them both, they find out, and decided to screw his ass and date each other instead. you're welcome

Once outside the Kingfisher, both Yennefer and Triss came to a stop. Realistically, they were heading in opposite directions, despite having been so close just moments ago. It was Triss who stopped first, suddenly folding her arms and making some discontented noise in the back of her throat. That caught Yennefer’s attention, though she turned with the exact sort of uninterested face Triss expected her to have. She knew how to keep herself composed, and they were standing off to the side of a busy street.

“You look concerned,” Yennefer stated. Not a question. She could read it on Triss’ face.

“Think Jaskier will actually come and get him?” Triss asked. She was going to continue to ignore the tension between them.

“Of course, if he knows what’s good for him. I suspect Geralt will finally find a place to sink his cock.” Yennefer scoffed. “Gods know he apparently needs it. Is that what you’re concerned about?”

Triss shook her head, then stepped forward to bridge the gap. “Concerned about you,” she said. “You’re leaving, aren’t you? Can’t imagine you’d stick around Novigrad for long.” She even smiled. “Dirty streets just don’t suit you, Yen. Never have.”

That took Yennefer by surprise, a rare thing to do. She shifted entirely towards Triss, to face her, then folded her arms loosely over her chest. If Triss didn’t know any better, she’d call it nervousness. Like Yennefer actually _knew_ how to be nervous. She asked a wordless question—that Triss continue her thought. There was more to it; that much was plain to see. Triss just hadn’t said it yet, and Yennefer so desperately wanted to hear it.

“Just felt like something was coming back,” Triss continued. “Wanted to explore that, maybe, if you did. If we’re done, then we’re done, but—remember Aretuza?”

Yennefer nodded. “I remember it well. Rather fondly, in fact,” she said. She stepped closer to Triss, then, to further bridge the gap between them. They were close enough to touch, now, but neither one of them did.

“Geralt came along, and I guess we just both—” Triss shrugged.

“Taken by his charm?” Yennefer suggested. “He does seem to have a lot of it, despite the idiocy.” Then, Yennefer sighed. “I did tell you how I met him, did I not? T’was a djinn’s magic that bound us, and it made things _difficult_. I do truly think I cared for him, but this brings to light something different.”

Triss looked at Yennefer. For the moment, she chewed on her bottom lip and just _looked_. Yennefer’s eyes were always so intense, always staring right through Triss. For all the years that had passed, all of the things that had happened, Triss had never come to hate the way it made her feel. She wanted Yennefer to look at her. Maybe the feeling had gone dormant, but it was returning with full force in such a way that had Triss swallowing down a lump in her throat.

“Maybe a practical experiment?” Triss asked. It was so easy to fall in and out of love, after all. Geralt had betrayed them both.

All at once, Yennefer moved. It took mere seconds for a portal to arrive behind them. Before walking through it, she stopped to look at Triss. Bated breath. Eyes seemingly blown wide. Triss couldn’t place the feeling, not by name, but she knew it. She felt the same. She only needed hear that invitation. Triss would not follow through the portal unless Yennefer asked her to.

“I do think our dear Witcher will be quite taken care of,” Yennefer said, voice smooth as always. The look in her eye betrayed her coolness. “Perhaps you would come with me?”

Triss didn’t know how to answer. Suddenly, her throat had gone dry and everything seemed too impossible. She wasn’t even supposed to _be_ in Novigrad, but she’d traded her escape with the mages for Geralt. Only to find this out far too late. This was a different chance presenting itself, and still, she didn’t know how to take it. For the longest time, there had only been the _memories_ of when she and Yennefer had meant something to one another. At first court assignment, they’d left and never looked back.

Geralt had happened sometime after. Yennefer had him first, but Triss was never good at keeping her hands to herself and her nose out of business. Then _this_. This had taken things somewhere different. Somewhere possible, maybe, and still—Triss didn’t know if they could take back everything they’d lost.

Seemingly tired of Triss’ indecision, Yennefer suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. She wasn’t taking _no_ for an answer, and Triss yelped as she was dragged straight through the portal. Right on Yennefer’s heels. They arrived in a lavishly decorated room, a warm fire already burning. There was almost no time to appreciate the scenery. Yennefer had transported them directly to her room in Vizima, but the details could come later. For the moment, she crowded Triss with her hands around her jaw.

“I still remember the taste of our first kiss,” Yennefer said. “Standing there, a storm raging just outside. I fear it was the best decision we ever made. We should have never lost it.”

Triss gasped when Yennefer kissed her again, and the taste was the same. Something of danger and sweetness, all at once. Triss could barely find the strength to reciprocate, but there was so much time. Yennefer just kept kissing her, pushed her into the wall with enough force that Triss went weak in her knees. Yennefer _wanted_ this. She couldn’t not want it, not with the way she was acting. Maybe they both even needed it. The night with Geralt had been about revenge, something crude—this was something more.

When Yennefer pulled back, it was only to shift slightly and return right back for a hard kiss. Their teeth knocked together, but this time, there was tongue. Yennefer licked along Triss’ bottom lip, then pressed inside to smooth along the points of her teeth, the ridges in her mouth. Triss held onto her waist like it was all that would keep her up. When her thighs spread, their own accord, Yennefer reacted with her own between. Suddenly, there was friction. Triss’ hips rocked, rutted down against Yennefer’s thigh.

The moan Triss let out, finding her own pleasure, was practically obscene. Yennefer pulled back, all at once, and skipped the scramble out of their clothes. Just a simple spell, the flick of a wrist and snap of fingers, and Triss’ clothes were disappearing. Each new inch of skin revealed, Yennefer lavished it in attention. She ducked her head down, kissing at the length of Triss’ neck as her hands slipped down. She started over Triss’ newly bared shoulders, then traced the line of her collarbone to the line between her heavy breasts.

“Yen—” Triss suddenly gasped. Yennefer’s hands dipped lower, over the curve of her abdomen and the jut of her hips.

“Do you wish to stop?” Yennefer asked. She knew what they’d just come from. This was hardly the definition of a proper rest. If Triss needed to rest, then so be it. But an answer didn’t come, so Yennefer pulled back that she might meet Triss’ gaze. “I don’t think you do,” Yennefer continued—always happy to take the lead. She thrived, there, tugging and pulling someone at her whim. Triss reacted so well to it, a shudder through her thighs and a whimper in her throat.

“I think you wish to see where I can take you.” Yennefer’s voice was soft. She dragged a finger along Triss’ neck, along the underside of her chin, then to cup her and hold her head steady. “I can take you. Again, and again, until there is nothing more you can handle. You need only bid me do so.”

Triss shivered, her fingers digging into Yennefer’s side. The contrast between them, Triss bare and Yennefer fully clothed, was nearly enough to do Triss in right there. Yennefer’s hand was resting right at her hip where one slip to the side would have her ghosting touch right over Triss’ mound. Only lower, Yennefer could cup her cunt and slip fingers right inside. She was already wet, aroused. Just having Yennefer close was enough to do that, but her thigh there for Triss to still rut upon—soft skin against the fabric of Yennefer’s trousers.

It was all Triss could manage to nod, not trusting her voice to work.

“Use your words,” Yennefer implored, and that sent another shock of warm heat right through Triss’ spine. She arched, involuntarily, and pressed against Yennefer.

“Take me,” she said. “Again, and again until I can’t go any further.”

“Promise me you’ll tell me.” Yennefer stroked back through her hair, tugging Triss’ hair down from its buns and letting it cascade about her shoulders, instead.

“Promise.” Triss silenced them both with a sudden kiss, pulling Yennefer against her.

They kissed for a long, hard moment until there was drool down Triss’ chin. That was when Yennefer pulled back. She made no show of it, no play, and simply dragged Triss to the bed. In one movement, Triss was laid out flat against her, her tits bouncing from the force with which Yennefer had pushed her down. Yennefer stared for a moment, hungry at the sight before her. She snapped her fingers again to disappear her own clothes, then crawled along the length of the bed until she was sitting right over Triss’ ribcage.

The press of her thighs pushed Triss’ tits together and pulled the most beautiful, breathy noise right from her throat. Yennefer cupped Triss’ tits, palmed over them in some mock-massage while she tweaked the nipples between her fingers.

“Yen—” Triss didn’t know what she wanted to say, only that she had to say _something_. Her hips bucked uselessly; she could feel how wet she already was and was nearly ashamed for it. Yennefer leaned over her, though, and pressed another rough kiss to her lips. Triss barely had the wherewithal to respond. Instead, she just moaned. Let Yennefer kiss her how she pleased, move her and tongue between her lips again.

Yennefer’s hands were never idle. She pinched at Triss’ nipples, tweaked them and twisted them, ending with just the warmth of her palm over the whole of Triss’ tits. Even just the skin of them was sensitive enough to touch, for Triss to moan into their kiss and buck her hips fruitlessly into the air. Yennefer traced her skin, over the outline of her areolas. Triss was gasping, moaning, _shaking_ underneath Yennefer’s touch. Yennefer didn’t stop, either. She kissed along Triss’ cheek, her jaw, down the length of her neck.

She only moved when the hunch her in back was uncomfortable, but she never stopped _kissing_. She left a peppering of purple marks over Triss’ skin, squeezing her tits in her hands. Tracing patterns. Touching over her nipples. When Triss suddenly cried out, back arching despite Yennefer’s weight on top of her, Yennefer finally pulled back with a smirk on her face. Triss was trembling, eyes closed, and swollen lips dropped open.

“I knew you could do it,” Yennefer muttered. “Such a pretty little thing, you are. That’ll be one, then.”

Triss grasped for air, nodding uselessly. One. From thing more than _that_.

Suddenly, Yennefer was moving down. She spread Triss’ thighs out and settled right down between them. There, she had the perfect view of how wet Triss already was. Yennefer spread her fingers down, parting Triss’ labia open to watch how the slick just dripped down. Slowly, surely, leaking down over her perineum and onto the bed.

“Such a pretty thing,” Yennefer repeated. She followed the wet line with her fingertips, massaging the skin around Triss’ hole, then, before cresting right beneath the hood of her clit.

Triss groaned at the touch—Yennefer’s fingers coaxing around her clit. The meager bit of slick she’d gathered hardly eased the passage; the _friction_ took over so quickly. Thighs clenching, trembling, Triss endured every soft and subtle touch of Yennefer’s fingers. It was intense, a direct touch against her. Triss gripped into the sheets, lolling her head to the side as she gasped and moaned through each swipe. Yennefer resorted to just a circular massage, rubbing into Triss’ clit until her toes were curling in the sheets and she could barely catch her breath.

“Are you going to come again?” Yennefer asked. “And oh, so quick. Let’s see you do it, Triss. Come for me, darling. You’re so beautiful when you do.”

Those words shot straight through Triss’ spin. Everything was so _warm_ , tingling. Tense and hard. She couldn’t find a moment to breathe under Yennefer’s ministrations. Her touch was soft, but incessant. Intense. No friction between her finger and Triss’ sensitive, swollen clit. She cried out as another orgasm overtook her—that fast, that _quickly_ , and still so intense.

“That’s two,” Yennefer crooned, and she meant two different things.

All at once, two fingers pressed through Triss’ cunt and pressed right inside. All the while, Yennefer didn’t dare stop massaging her sensitive clit. She kept going, _hard_ even. Her fingers had slipped inside so perfectly, eased from the gush of Triss’ orgasm. She crooked them, and Triss nearly shouted.

“Fuck—!” She cried out. It was like her orgasm hadn’t _stopped_. Suddenly, she was overtaken with a hard tremble, like she was unable to gain control of herself. The pleasure just kept coming and coming and coming—and _she_ was sure she was coming again. On Yennefer’s fingers as they abused that spot inside of her.

Triss’ vision practically went white. Her back arched, she cried out—her voice had gone hoarse, already, and even as she came down, Yennefer still hadn’t stopped.

“We’ll count that as three,” Yennefer said, so perfectly composed Triss was almost offended by it.

But she didn’t have time to think on it. Not when Yennefer was pressing a third finger into her, still massaging into her clit when that sudden _fullness_ overtook her. Triss bucked her hips down, rutting into Yennefer’s touch. She couldn’t stop squirming, stop _moving_. She had to have more, more. She didn’t know when it would be too much, but she was so desperate to find out that she found herself begging for Yennefer’s touch.

“More,” Triss gasped. “I can take it. Want you to fuck me.”

Yennefer grinned something dangerous, leaning over Triss to peck sweet little kisses along the edges of her mouth, along her jaw. “You must say _please_ , Triss,” Yennefer instructed. “You must be polite, darling.”

Triss trembled, nodding. “ _Please_ , Yen,” she managed out. She gasped for breath, then. Yennefer muttered something pretty just under her breath, where Triss couldn’t hear it, and _suddenly_ — “Oh, fuck, fuck—” Triss rutted her hips down over Yennefer’s fingers.

It was suddenly so _warm_ , her touch. It radiated up through Triss’ body, her skin, her spine. She could hardly get a hold of herself, not as the warmth kept coming. Every pass of Yennefer’s fingers through her felt hotter than the last, like a knife through warm butter. Triss was falling apart, and she could feel another hard crest wash over her. She was about to come again, on Yennefer’s fingers. This impossible _heat_ spreading through her. Had to be magic. Couldn’t be anything else, but all Triss could do was whimper, rut her hips down until her next orgasm came in a sudden wave.

“Such a pretty little thing,” Yennefer crooned. That alone had Triss trembling again. This wasn’t fair, but the look on Yennefer’s face said she was _enjoying_ this. Watching Triss get off again and again on touch alone was doing things to her, making her wet and aroused.

Finally, Yennefer pulled her touch away. Triss went from having too much to not nearly enough, and her hips bucked uselessly into the air. Every shift, every _movement_ had her tits shifting so enticingly. Yennefer could spend the whole night focused on them, but there were other things pressing. Triss had asked so nicely, after all, to be fucked and filled. Yennefer wasn’t about to disappoint.

“Yen—” Triss gasped. “Fuck, _please_. So empty.”

“Hush, darling,” Yennefer said. She smoothed her hands down Triss’ side, over her hips and her thighs. She needed the moment to get herself situated, but it was all easy with magic on her fingers. With just the blink of an eye, she sported a rather heftily sized fake cock, bright purple and pulsing with magic. It strapped around her thighs, nicely secured.

At the first touch of it, Triss’s hips bucked, and she moaned. That same heat ran through the fake cock, pulsing with it. The thick head nestled nicely between her folds, rubbing through her slick and gathering it right on the tip. Yennefer’s fingers brushed through, idly and quickly, to gather _more_ of that. She stroked it along the length of the cock, shuddering, too, like she could feel the pleasure of it. Once the shaft was as slick as the head, Yennefer hoisted Triss’ right leg up into her arm. She braced herself on Triss’ left hip, and it made sure she was nice and open.

“ _Yes_ —” Triss gasped as she felt Yennefer began to push.

The head breached first. Triss moaned, clenched down around it as it sunk further into her. Yennefer was moving slowly, ensuring that Triss could feel every _inch_ that she took. The cock was thick inside of her, pushed her open and kept her that away. She could feel how deep it went, and she knew she wouldn’t last long with this inside of her. When Yennefer’s hips were finally flush against hers, Triss had all but lost her breath. She swore she could feel the cock in her throat, so thick inside of her. Long. Every subtle brush had it working over that spot inside of her, left her practically trembling with need.

“Look how well you take me,” Yennefer breathed. Gasping. Whatever magic she’d done, Triss knew she could _feel_ this. The hot vice-grip of her cunt, squeezing around the cock inside of her as the heat flooded her. Yennefer was panting hard, trying to keep herself composed.

It didn’t take long for Yennefer to start moving. She pulled back, slow at first, then slammed forward with all of the strength she could muster. Triss’ breath was punched right out of her. She cried out, scrambling to spread her thighs out wider and take Yennefer _deeper_.

Yennefer set a pace, then, hard enough that their skin slapped together, and obscene, wet noises filled the space between them. Triss cried out each time Yennefer bottomed out inside of her. She couldn’t control the sounds she made. Each one spurred Yennefer on, had her fucking harder until she collapsed over Triss and had hear nearly bent in half with the way her knee was hooked into Yennefer’s elbow. The angle changed, and Triss hoarsely cried out, throwing her head back.

“Yes, yes—right there,” Triss gasped. Suddenly, she grabbed for Yennefer—arms around her neck and fingers tangling in her hair. She dragged Yennefer closer. “Yen, Yen— _fuck_ , I’m so close.”

“Such a good girl,” Yennefer crooned, right against her lips. “Come on my cock without anything to help you there. Let’s see it. I want to hear you _scream_.” Yennefer bit down on Triss’ neck. Triss did shout, something raw from the back of her throat as she rutted down to meet every hard-thrust Yennefer gave her.

It didn’t take long for her to come, not with the way Yennefer’s fake cock pulsed inside of her. The _warmth_ that it gave off, the way that it moved and fucked over that spot left Triss with stars in her eyes and a hard gasp at the end of her tongue. She couldn’t contain herself, and her fifth orgasm took her harder than the previous four had. She was left shaking, trembling, practically boneless on the bed as Yennefer’s thrusts slowed to nothing more than an idle grind inside of her, to keep her open.

Yennefer wiped her fingers on the sheets to ensure they were clean before she carded them back through Triss’ hair. The force of it had Triss bending her head back, exposing the length of her neck for Yennefer to lick. She nibbled at bruises already forming, and Triss groaned through it. Yennefer was still rocking inside of her, never giving her a moment to truly _rest_. She didn’t want it. She wanted more—still. She wasn’t done, and she proved that when she rocked her hips down to meet Yennefer’s cock.

“Want to see you on top of me,” Yennefer said. “Show me how pretty you can be when you’re desperate to be fucked. _Work_ for it.”

Triss nodded, hard. Hurried. After that, it took mere seconds for Yennefer to flip them. Yennefer relaxed down into the bed, nestled in the pillows with lazy confidence and a smirk on her face. She might have done better with a glass of wine, but there was no time to focus on that. Triss, not about to be outdone, rocked down onto Yennefer’s fake cock immediately. She worked her hips, grinding down in little, jolted circles. Yennefer let out a breathless gasp, parting her lips as she _watched_.

All of it started out slow, but as Triss found her breath again, she was more than just a pretty ornament sitting on a cock. She shifted forward, spreading her fingers up along Yennefer’s stomach, over her ribs. She cupped Yennefer’s tits in her hands, thumbing over her nipples. Yennefer breathed slowly, closing her eyes and shifting—moaning quietly. Her breasts were smaller. Perky. Almost _cute_. They fit into Triss’ hands, but still just enough size to them that they didn’t flatten out entirely when she laid back.

“Remember the first time?” Triss breathed through her mouth as she spoke, trying not to pant. Her hips kept moving, rutting herself back on the weight inside of her.

Yennefer nodded. “How could I forget? You came apart so easily then, just as you do now. Breathtaking, really.” Yennefer sounded so _fond_ that it sent a jolt of pleasure right down Triss’ spine, a throb of need through her cunt.

“And you always know just what to say.” Triss grinned. Even laughed, breathlessly, before Yennefer’s hips bucked beneath her and sent her forward.

Triss braced herself, grinding back with new resolve. She squeezed Yennefer’s tits in her hands, massaging their soft flesh. Yennefer shuddered beneath the touch. Always much less reactive, but Triss knew the way that her face scrunched up meant that she loved it. Felt it deep inside of herself—she must have been dripping in her own slick, by now, but too composed to do anything about it. She was too concerned with what she had in front of her, on top of her.

When Triss began to bounce over Yennefer’s cock, her tits moved with her. Quite the _show_. Yennefer was left breathless. She could feel every clench of Triss’ cunt, every spasm of her muscles as pleasure wracked its way through her with purpose.

“Look at you, you beautiful thing,” Yennefer gasped. “Just like that—keep going. I know you want to come again.”

Triss nodded helplessly, whimpering low in her throat as she continued to fuck herself down. It didn’t take long for Yennefer to be biting down on her own fingers, _desperate_ to watch the show unfold before her. Triss was making a mess of herself. Each time she impaled herself down the thick shaft inside of her, it just displaced more and more slick. Orgasm after orgasm had left her messy and sloppy, and the _mess_. Yennefer shuddered beneath her, suddenly reaching out to help steady her at the waist.

At the touch, Triss keened and shuddered. Her hips worked frantically, exhaustion on her face. She was so desperate to find the end, but when she moved that she might work her own fingers between her thighs, over her clit—Yennefer stopped her and gripped onto her wrist.

“Just like this,” Yennefer crooned. “I know you can do it. Let me see how beautiful you are, how perfect—”

Triss cried out then, working herself down with abandon. She could feel that pulsating warmth again, rushing through her like wave after wave of pleasure. It was nearly too much, but not enough. She was desperate for more and ground herself down on Yennefer’s cock like she’d go mad without it. Maybe she would. The feeling of it inside of her was _everything_ she needed. So much better than she could have imagined. Triss wanted it. More of it. Wanted it longer, harder. Everything all at once.

And Triss came with a sudden shout, another gush from her cunt as she fell back over Yennefer’s cock one final time. She was taken with such a tremor that she couldn’t move, but she didn’t _need_ to. Yennefer was sitting up all at once, taking care of everything like she always did. She eased Triss back down to the bed, tugging her cock back and all but doing away with the pesky thing. Yennefer didn’t need it. What she needed was her tongue down there between beautiful, swollen lips—Triss’ trembling thighs around her.

At the first touch of tongue, Triss cried out. Her hips bucked, and she dragged her nails through Yennefer’s hair. Yennefer allowed it, as the poor thing must have been nearing her limit. That wasn’t enough for Yennefer to stop, though. Triss hadn’t said she was done, so she wasn’t. Yennefer dove between her thighs, lapping at Triss’ sloppy mess. Triss shuddered around her, nails grabbing and thighs clenching around Yennefer’s head. If anything, that just made Yennefer hungry for more.

She sucked Triss’ labia between her teeth and nibbled down, tugging here or there and feeling the veritable leak of slick over her lips, her chin. She pushed forward, lapping tongue right through her slit and _tasting_ Triss. Something tangy, sweet—Yennefer pressed her tongue inside all at once. Instantly, Triss clenched down around her and cried out hips bucking and rutting into Yennefer’s lips. Yennefer hooked her arms beneath Triss’s thighs, wrapping over to hold her hips down to the bed and keep her _still_.

With the noises Triss was making, Yennefer could only imagine how she looked. Face as red as her hair, lips parted open and throat tight with sounds that would not be silenced. Her eyelids fluttering, back arching as Yennefer’s tongue lapped deeper into her. A sight, beautiful, with her moans obscene and loud. Triss rolled her hips into Yennefer, but with the hold she was in, it was so hard to move. So hard to get _more_. She was at Yennefer’s mercy, unable to fuck herself down onto that tongue. All she could do was feel it as Yennefer pulled back, thrust it inside of her again.

When she pulled away entirely, Yennefer licked along Triss’ labia until she was wrapping lips over Triss’ swollen clit. It was poking out from beneath her hood, so Yennefer couldn’t deny it some attention. Some lavishing over her tongue, right around it in little circles as she sucked. Triss practically screamed as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Too much—too _much_ , but she was still trying desperately to rut her hips down into it. Yennefer only stayed like that for so long before she dipped down, pressed her lips around Triss’ hole and eating her out.

Triss was _living_ right at the precipice. When Yennefer finally let go of her hips, reached up between her thighs to grab at her, Triss knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Yennefer dragged her _nails_ down Triss’ body, over her tits, scraping her nipples, and down the length of her stomach. Triss spasmed, right then, as Yennefer reached her hips again. She shook, clamped down on Yennefer’s tongue inside of her. She gushed with her orgasm, a new rush of slick as she cried out, back arching and hips bucking.

Yennefer lapped at her, swallowed her slick until her orgasm finally stopped. Then, just the swipe of her tongue had Triss whimpering, keening in her throat.

“No more,” Triss cried. “Yen, I can’t—”

Yennefer pulled back, a hush on her lips. She soothed Triss down by stroking over her hips, her thighs. “You did so beautifully,” Yennefer told her. “So wonderful, my darling. Can you do one more thing for me?”

Triss was panting, but she swallowed to try and gather herself. “What is it?”

“I’ve been so good to you. I’d like you to be good for me, too. Let me sit on that pretty face of yours until I come. I shan’t be long, not with how you’ve performed.”

Triss shuddered, then nodded quickly. She didn’t trust her voice; she hardly trusted the strength of her hands as she came to grip at Yennefer’s hips—Yennefer finally straddling over her face. Yennefer was practically dripping in her own slick. Her cunt was red and swollen, _beautifully_ open. Without preamble, Yennefer shifted down and pressed right into Triss’ mouth. Immediately, hungrily, Triss responded. She lapped through Yennefer’s folds, straight over her hole until she could press her tongue inside.

She was _exhausted_ , but she had to do this. When she squeezed Yennefer’s hip, Yennefer pulled up just enough that Triss could gasp down a breath of air, but then she dove right back to work. She had her tongue inside of Yennefer, fingers working through her folds instead of gripping at her desperately. Yennefer began to buck her own hips, grinding down on Triss’ tongue. She gripped her hands back through Triss’ hair, moaning out suddenly as everything hit _just_ perfectly.

“Oh, yes—” Yennefer crooned. “So good, darling, my lovely, beautiful darling. I’m so close—” her hips bucked, then, and Triss mustered whatever energy she had left to nip over Yennefer’s folds, right up to her clit where she sucked, hard, tonguing right at the underside of the swollen bud until Yennefer was crying out and _shaking_.

Yennefer finally slipped off, though she didn’t collapse on the bed. She moved away far enough just to return with a soft piece of cloth and used that to wipe them both down. Cursory, sure, but they could take a bath later. A long, luxurious one with scented oils and soaps. It would be soothing, wonderful, but for the moment, Yennefer just shifted into the bed beside Triss. Almost instantly, Triss rolled into her.

“I’ll move if you want me to,” Triss muttered, lips moving against Yennefer’s neck as she spoke.

“Why ever would I want that?” Yennefer asked, carding her fingers through Triss’ hair. “I’ve never forgotten our time together, and to think that it could happen again? Oh, Triss—my beautiful darling. Please don’t tell me you’re as stupid as Geralt is.”

Triss giggled, laughing weakly and shaking her head. “Just don’t know what you want,” she said. “But I want this. Don’t want to ever leave your side again, Yennefer.”

“Nor do I want you to. Stay with me, Triss.” Yennefer cupped Triss’ jaw, tilting her head up so they could look at each other. “I shouldn’t force you to, but I would so like it if you did, darling.”

Triss smiled. “Is this where we confess our shitty love for each other?”

Yennefer gave a breath of a laugh. “If you’d like,” she said, and that wasn’t what Triss had been expecting. She meant it, though. Sincerely. And she proved it with a kiss, a soft hum at the back of her throat as their lips slotted together.

When they parted, it was breathless laughter between them. Something warm. They didn’t need to say anything, because they both already knew the truth. Curling up against each other, their mess forgotten for the luxury of just a moment of silence, felt a bit too much like coming home for it to be anything other than what it was—love.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Check me out on Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
